1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding device for a playpen, and in particular to a folding device which allows the legs of the playpen to be further folded so as to occupy less space.
2. The Prior Arts
A conventional collapsing mechanism is used on a playpen such that the frame of the playpen can be folded when not in use and the frame occupies less space which is convenient for storage and carried. U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,434 discloses a playpen which includes four coupling bases on four top rods and a support base which is connected bottom rods of the playpen. The playpen can be folded by pulling the coupling bases and the support base such that the top rods and the bottom rods are pivoted to reduce the space of the frame of the playpen. However, it is noted that the height of the frame is still too long so that a larger space is needed when the manufacturers pack the frames and this means a high cost is involved. Besides, the length of the frame of the conventional playpen is too long to be put in rear trunk of cars.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,754 discloses a foldable playpen wherein the support legs can be folded by a link device to make the frame of the playpen to be easily stored and transported. Since the link device is complicated, the packaging cost is higher and the breakdown is increased.
Therefore, a new folding device for the playpens is needed and the folding device is required to further reduce the size required when the frame is folded such that the manufacturers and the users can easily and conveniently fold the frame and store the frame in a small space.